


Retribution (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Pies en el pavimento. Es lo último que Steve recuerda claramente.No, no, eso está mal.Recuerda que el dolor explota en el cráneo. Estaba sacando la basura cuando los pelos de su nuca se habían levantado de repente. Una barahúnda de pies corriendo sobre el pavimento y luego ...Una explosión de dolor, destellos explosivos, galaxias de ellos, negrura y luego nada.-x-Esta historia pertenece a aries_taurus, lavvyan, love2hulksmash  MissSlothy que me ha dado autorización para traducir su historia. Link de su historia:https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142241/chapters/35113358





	1. Capítulo 1. El secuestro.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142241) by [aries_taurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries_taurus/pseuds/aries_taurus), [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan), [love2hulksmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash), [MissSlothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy). 



**Capítulo uno. El secuestro.**

 

Pies en el pavimento. Es lo último que Steve recuerda claramente.

No, no, eso está mal.

Recuerda que el dolor exploto en el cráneo. Estaba sacando la basura cuando los pelos de su nuca se habían levantado de repente. Una barahúnda de pies corriendo sobre el pavimento y luego ...

Una explosión de dolor, destellos explosivos, galaxias de ellos, negrura y luego nada.

\-----

Él despierta lentamente, no como en la televisión, no con una inhalación aguda y plena conciencia. Lo primero que siente es el golpeteo en su cabeza, luego la presión en su cuello, las ataduras en sus muñecas y tobillos. Puede sentir metal contra su espalda y piernas, sosteniéndolo sobre una especie de cruz.

Él abre los ojos solo para cerrarlos de nuevo, el sudor cayendo en ellos haciéndolos arder, el resplandor ámbar de la habitación en el que se encuentra multiplica el dolor en su cabeza por diez.

El aire está cargado de calor y el sudor le cae por el cuerpo. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que le han quitado toda su ropa y lo han dejado completamente desnudo a excepción de las restricciones.

Traga saliva pero se atraganta a mitad de camino, la presión en su garganta es demasiado grande.

Alguien le está gritando pero no puede entender las palabras. Es como si estuviera bajo el agua, no puede escuchar bien.

Una mano áspera agarra su barbilla y aprieta su mandíbula, los dedos magullan su piel. Hay una presencia repentina a su lado, un aliento caliente en su rostro, gritando en su oído.

Las palabras no tienen sentido. Los sonidos no coinciden con el significado, sin embargo, él entiende lo que el hombre está preguntando.

Él sabe la respuesta. Conoce las palabras correctas.

Algo los está deteniendo.

Una palabra surge en su mente.

_Khmer_

Las palabras gritadas en su oído no están en inglés. Están en Khmer.

Khmer.  _Camboya_.

Las imágenes pasan por su cabeza más rápido de lo que puede colgarlas o comprender: una tumba en una jungla camboyana, el rostro de su madre, un sitio negro en Marruecos, Wo Fat, un barco gris, Hesse, un collar bomba alrededor del cuello de Chin, balas destrozando a Jenna Kaye, un búnker en una profunda jungla norcoreana, y una voz. Esta voz.

Parpadea y gira la cabeza, mirando al hombre presionando su brazo contra su garganta. A través de la bruma que no borrará su visión, ve la cara del hombre que vio detrás de Wo Fat en Corea del Norte, aquí, en la Isla, la que lanzaron hace siete años ...

El hombre que debe ser el teniente de Wo Fat.

El hombre que pregunta por el dinero de Wo Fat. El hombre que presume de su entrenamiento con el Khmer Rouge.

Steve inhala lentamente, levanta su cabeza, aliviando un poco la presión sobre su garganta. Se lame los labios y se tapa los ojos con su torturador más nuevo. El sonrie.

"MMcGarrett, Steven, John, teniente comandante de la Fuerza del grupo Five-0 de la Armada de los Estados Unidos. 575-06-8922"

El hombre a su lado se ríe sombríamente. Hay un toque de momento y la ancha banda en su garganta se tensa fuertemente.

La pregunta se repite.

Así que es su respuesta, su voz más delgada

La presión sobre su garganta aumenta.

El ciclo se repite una y otra vez hasta que no puede aspirar aire a sus pulmones, motas negras que borran el resplandor ámbar de la jaula de metal en la nada.

Se despierta de nuevo, el sudor gotea de su cara al suelo, le duele la garganta. Tose dolorosamente, pero no tiene tiempo para levantar la cabeza antes de golpearse con fuerza contra la pared de metal con la que está esposado.

Los fuegos artificiales se encienden en su cráneo y realmente no escucha la pregunta que se hace.

Aún así, su respuesta es la misma.

"McGarrett, Steven, John, teniente comandante de la Fuerza del grupo Five-0 de la Armada de los Estados Unidos. 575-06-8922", dijo con voz ronca.

De nuevo, el cuero contra su garganta se tensa, asfixiándolo.

La misma pregunta, la misma respuesta, pero su captor se impacienta y golpea su cabeza contra la pared de metal.

Una supernova se apaga en su cabeza y es tragado por el agujero negro resultante.

\-----

Se despierta otra vez, pero esta vez está en un montón en el suelo de metal ardiente, corto, pesadas cadenas atornilladas a él manteniéndolo en su lugar bajo el sol abrasador del mediodía.

Su garganta arde, tanto por los ahogamientos repetidos como por la sed intensa. Su lengua se siente espesa, hinchada y su cabeza duele profundamente, palpitando por los repetidos golpes y por la deshidratación. Él está en problemas y él lo sabe.

Él sabe que su equipo lo está buscando, como siempre.

Aguantará todo lo que pueda y les dará todo el tiempo que pueda.

Si no le dan agua, tiene menos de dos días.

Él tiene fe.

Su equipo lo encontrará a tiempo.

Danny lo encontrará a tiempo.

Él siempre lo hace.

\-----

Pierde tiempo, pierde el hilo.

Cadenas y Cuero asfixiante. Metal quemando.

Negrura. Luz ámbar.

Gritos en su oído. Aliento caliente en su mejilla.

Un susurro. McGarrett, Steven, John, teniente comandante de la Fuerza del grupo Five-0 de la Armada de los Estados Unidos. 575-06-8922.

El ruido estalla, la luz grita en blanco.

Una mano suave en su cara.

Presión de asfixia cayendo.

Agua fría en sus labios.

Algo flexible debajo de sus hombros. Un colchón.

Él se relaja. Duerme.

 


	2. Capítulo 2. El rescate.

**Capítulo dos. El Rescate.**

 

El ruido estalla, la luz grita en blanco.

Una mano suave en su cara.

Presión de asfixia.

Agua fría en sus labios.

Algo suave debajo de sus hombros. Un colchón.

Él se relaja. Duerme.

\-----

_Hace 48 horas ..._

Danny caminaba dentro de su oficina, sus nervios eran un manojo de petardos bajo su piel. Había sido despertado temprano esa mañana por una llamada telefónica de Duke, el veterano del HPD en pánico prácticamente gritando que la camioneta de Steve había sido encontrada en una carretera abandonada en North Shore. Había sangre cubriendo el asiento lateral del pasajero y la consola central, pero no había un rastro que condujera hacia él, razón por la cual Duke había estado en estado de pánico.

Danny colgó inmediatamente y llamó a Chin y Kono, y el trío se había reunido en la escena para tratar de reunir más información de primera mano. Cuando llegó, Duke trató de mantenerlo alejado del coche, pero Danny simplemente lo empujó a un lado, tan fuerte que Duke tropezó y casi se cae. Chin y Kono lo siguieron sin decir palabra al rubio hacia la camioneta, ignorando las miradas cabreadas de varios oficiales del HPD.

"Cristo Todopoderoso", Danny se quedó sin aliento al verlo. Rayas de sangre cubrieron el reposacabezas del pasajero, goteando hacia un pequeño charco en el asiento. Su cerebro se cortocircuitó, y sintió que sus rodillas iban a ceder en cualquier momento.

"Tranquilo, Danny, tranquilo", dijo Kono en voz baja desde su lado, una mano firme agarrado a su hombro, "No sabemos lo que esto significa todavía. Vamos a trabajar en la escena, ¿está bien? Steve necesita que trabajemos en la escena en este momento".

Danny tragó contra la bilis que se elevaba en su boca, tratando de tomar respiraciones superficiales mientras su visión se estrechaba hasta que solo la sangre era su foco. "Kono, eso es mucha sangre", susurró, "Es ..."

"Lo sabemos, Danny. Lo que significa que Steve necesita que  _trabajemos en la escena_ ", dijo Chin con firmeza desde el otro lado,"cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes lo encontraremos y lo recuperaremos ".

Danny tomó una respiración más profunda, luego otra, luego otra, hasta que sintió que su corazón no intentaba abrirse camino para salir de su pecho. Kono le dio un apretón al hombro una vez más antes de ponerse un par de guantes de látex y moverse alrededor del camión.

Pasaron casi tres horas antes de que el trío lograra regresar al cuartel general, con cajas de evidencias en el camión a remolque para dejarlas caer en el escritorio de Fong con las más altas prioridades. Chin había ido a la mesa de tecnología para comenzar a trabajar su magia, tratando de rastrear las tomas de cámara que les daría una pista de cómo la camioneta de Steve había terminado en la costa norte en primer lugar. Kono estaba en su oficina llamando por todos los apoyos que debían al equipo las agencias locales, estatales e incluso algunas federales. Porque Danny tenía la corazonada de que su compañero, su colega, su mejor amigo en el planeta, estaba en una verdadera situación de vida o muerte. ¿Y eso? Eso lo aterrorizó hasta su misma alma.

\-----

"Joder por fin", susurró Chin abofeteando la mesa de la computadora triunfalmente. Encontró y perdió, y encontró y perdió, el rastro de la camioneta de Steve en el transcurso de la mañana y la tarde, pero finalmente había encontrado algo justo ahora. Las imágenes granuladas mostraban a la camioneta de Steve conduciendo constantemente por un camino de servicio desde la Ruta 99.

No habían muchas cámaras de vigilancia en las carreteras interestatales, y mucho menos en las rutas más pequeñas, pero la plantación Dole ocupaba gran parte de esa sección particular de la carretera más pequeña, y eran estrictas a la hora de vigilar sus propiedades, especialmente durante la temporada de cosecha. Chin observó con ojos entrecerrados cómo la camioneta azul finalmente se detenía, en el lugar exacto en que la habían encontrado esa mañana. Una furgoneta de servicio blanca anodina con el logotipo de la empresa Dole en ella se detuvo detrás del camión, y un hombre con un jersey de trabajo azul se subió desde el asiento del conductor.

"¡DANNY!" Chin gritó cuando alguien también salió de la camioneta de Steve. Danny llegó patinando a su lado justo cuando los hombres comenzaron a izar a Steve de su camioneta, con la cabeza colgando sin fuerzas. Danny y Chin observaron en silencio mientras arrojaban sin ceremonias al Comandante a la furgoneta blanca, con el cuerpo completamente muerto. Chin captó rápidamente capturas de pantalla de las caras de ambos hombres, así como una toma de la placa de la camioneta. Mientras Danny seguía en una mezcla de conmoción y horror, Chin comenzó a usar el software de reconocimiento facial.

"Danny, por favor no me hagas golpearte para que te concentres", Chin dijo bruscamente. El rubio se sacudió al oír el sonido, sus ojos encontraron los de Chin. Chin suspiró, porque sabía que este miedo era por razones que ni Danny ni Steve habían estado cerca de admitirse a sí mismos, y mucho menos el uno al otro.

"No puedo hacerlo yo solo, Danny. Steve  _necesita_  que lo encuentres, solo estoy aquí para llevarte con él ", dijo Chin en voz baja," ¿Comenzamos? "

Danny tomó una respiración más calmada, asintiendo antes de volver su atención al monitor principal. Rebobinó el vídeo, esta vez mirándolo con los ojos de su entrenado detective. Steve estaba claramente inconsciente, sí, pero todavía estaba vivo. El más musculoso de los dos secuestradores había luchado para sacar a Steve del vehículo del lado del pasajero, y Danny pudo ver en esta segunda oportunidad que su amigo había estado luchando contra el hombre, incluso si fue un intento poco entusiasta. Eso significaba que había estado entrando y saliendo de la conciencia desde que se lo habían llevado, y sabía que era mejor esperar hasta que llegaran a su destino antes de intentar escapar.

La tibieza de ese intento, sin embargo, significaba que había sido llevado físicamente a otro lugar, probablemente en su casa ya que el motor del camión había estado frío al tacto cuando Duke había llegado a la escena, y el último lugar donde Danny lo había visto había sido en el camino de entrada cuando dejó a Steve fuera del trabajo la noche anterior. "¡Kono!" Gritó comenzando a tocar firmemente la mesa de la computadora, llamando el sitio de seguridad para la cuenta de seguridad del hogar de Steve.

Kono apareció a su lado momentos después, dejándolo a un lado y escribiendo la contraseña de Steve con una mano, y la otra manteniendo su teléfono celular pegado a su oreja.

"¿Quiero saber?" Preguntó Chin, el humor teñía su voz.

"Conozco el código de su casa, Kono conoce su código de cuenta. Lo que es gracioso es que Steve apenas recuerda ninguno de los dos ", respondió Danny, encontrando lo que estaba buscando y sacando los avances de la cámara de las grabaciones realizadas en las últimas 12 horas.

"¡Ahí, justo allí!", Dijo Kono señalando con determinación uno de los ángulos de la cámara. Rápidamente envió la evidencia desde la mesa al monitor principal, y observaron cuidadosamente mientras Steve era atacado por detrás por un hombre enmascarado. A Steve lo golpearon con una tubería bastante grande, y él colapsó en el suelo, probablemente inconsciente incluso antes de golpear el cemento.

"Así que probablemente es de donde proviene la sangre", dijo Danny con tensión, apretando los puños a cada lado. Su miedo fue rápidamente reemplazado por furia candente. Si había poco más que odiara sobre el inframundo criminal, era a un cobarde. Sin embargo, el ángulo de ataque, la rapidez de la misma y la facilidad con la que el atacante había podido levantar a Steve del suelo y llevarlo al camión indicaba al menos cierto nivel de entrenamiento.

"Está bien, bueno, eso significa que tenemos un punto de partida para esto, y sabemos dónde terminó la camioneta de Steve", dijo Kono, y Danny casi podía sentir el alivio vertiéndose en su piel. Fue una de las primeras cosas que le enseñaron sobre la evaluación de la escena del crimen. Si estaba claro que la primera escena no era la principal, busca la escena principal lo antes posible. Es allí donde uno podría encontrar las pistas más relevantes.

"Chicos ... no van a creer esto", dijo Chin en voz baja. Rápidamente pasó su descubrimiento al segundo monitor, dos fotos de dos hombres apareciendo con absoluta claridad, y dijo: "El hombre de la izquierda es Takahashi Ishikawa, el hombre de la derecha es Kazuchika Ishikawa".

"¿Bueno? Hermanos, primos, ¿qué? ", Preguntó Danny, sin entender por qué Chin se veía tan en estado de shock.

"Son hermanos, hijos del largo Koji Ishikawa, teniente ... de Hiro Noshimuri", respondió Chin echándole un rápido vistazo a su primo.

Los ojos de Kono se abrieron un poco y comenzó, "No crees ..."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que esto no tiene nada que ver con Adam, primo, y todo que ver con Steve. Ishikawa secuestró a Mary por órdenes de Hiro hace unos 7 años, recuerda. La única razón por la que supimos que fue Hiro quien lo ordenó fue porque Koji tomó esa vieja caja de herramientas como prueba, y encontramos las huellas dactilares de Hiro", respondió Chin.

"Correcto, correcto, y luego Hiro había matado a Ishikawa, aunque la causa oficial de la muerte tenía algo que ver con un 'accidente automovilístico'" dijo Danny, apoyándose contra la mesa y cruzando las piernas con fuerza, "Bueno, Esto es bueno. Tenemos algo sólido para seguir al menos. Kono, ¿ya has tenido noticias de alguien en la camioneta Dole?"

"He estado tocando la etiqueta del teléfono con la cadena de seguridad Dole o buscando toda la tarde", dijo Kono, "pero si uno de estos tipos en realidad trabaja para la empresa, eso me dará algo para trabajar, especialmente si nos pueden conseguir su registro de empleados".

En ese momento, el teléfono hizo clic en su oído y una voz áspera habló: "Hola, este es David Anoa'i, jefe de seguridad, he oído que has estado intentando contactarme". Kono le sonrió a Danny y se dirigió hacia su oficina, comenzando lo que parecía su millonésimo resumen de lo que estaba buscando de la compañía.

"Lo encontraremos, Danny", dijo Chin en voz baja mientras Danny enfrentaba la mesa de la computadora una vez más, furia y miedo y un sentimiento que no había sentido desde que Steve casi había muerto en sus brazos en ese avión.

"Puedes apostar tu trasero a que lo haremos", dijo simplemente.

\-----

Danny se detuvo lentamente frente al edificio abandonado en el corazón de la Reserva Forestal Waianae Kai. Cortó el motor del jeep empleado de la reserva con la respiración contenida, Kono parado en el asiento detrás de él con su rifle H & K MP7A1 ya inspeccionando la zona.

"Se ve claro, jefe", murmuró con un rápido asentimiento. Danny y Chin salieron rápidamente del vehículo, colocando sus propias armas en su lugar e inspeccionando el área meticulosamente mientras Kono bajaba y tomaba su lugar entre ellos.

El mayor de los hermanos Ishikawa había trabajado para Dole como conductor de reparto nocturno y, según su hermano, a quien habían detenido hacía solo dos horas, había utilizado su acceso a los campos de la plantación para promulgar su plan de venganza contra Steve por la muerte de su padre. El Kazuchika más joven había sido el responsable de llevar a Steve al lugar designado para la reunión, y Takahashi lo había transportado a este lugar de la noche a la mañana. El rastreador GPS en su camioneta de reparto había mostrado repetidas paradas en las últimas 12 horas hasta este lugar, pero la falta de seguridad o de guardias o cualquier cosa que pareciera un impedimento para los de afuera enviaron un hilo de miedo a través del detective.

"No oigo nada más que pájaros, pero eso no significa que no haya nadie aquí", dijo Danny suavemente antes de dirigirse al punto de entrada más cercano al edificio, "A mis seis".

"Definitivamente tenemos que encontrar a McGarrett pronto", dijo Kono, y Danny sonrió ante el humor en su voz, "Estás empezando a sonar como él otra vez".

"Si dejara de ponerse en estas situaciones, no tendría que sonar como él", susurró Danny mientras avanzaban en una línea escalonada hacia el edificio. Tomando una respiración lenta, esperando que la mano de Chin le apretara el hombro con seguridad como una señal de que estaban listos para moverse, Danny envió una oración a quien estuviera escuchando que su amigo estaba al menos con vida. El resto lo podrían manejar a tiempo. Danny solo necesitaba que todavía estuviera vivo.

El apretón llegó y Danny abrió la puerta, entrando con Chin y Kono pisándole los talones.

\----------------

Danny trabajó en piloto automático tan pronto como se separó de sus compañeros de equipo. Dos guardaespaldas apostados en una sola puerta fueron baleados tan pronto como levantaron los ojos al ruido de los pasos de Danny, sin siquiera tener un fantasma de oportunidad para sacar las escopetas recostadas en sus regazos. Rápidamente pasó por encima de sus cuerpos inclinados y entró lentamente a la habitación que se suponía que debían vigilar. Su corazón se le cayó al estómago al verlo.

"Steve, hey, babe, estoy aquí", susurró Danny cayendo de rodillas frente a la forma, en su mayor parte, desnuda de Steve. Tenía los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, casi hasta el límite, sostenidos por dos puños de metal de aspecto brutal. La amplia barra que tenía a su espalda servía para mantener los brazos extendidos, y podía ver que estaba arreglada para ser levantada del techo, lo que habría dejado a Steve dolorosamente suspendido. Un collar rústico estaba alrededor de la garganta del moreno, y Danny luchó por enfocarse en algo que sirviera para liberar a su amigo primero.

La respiración de Steve era superficial, su piel ardía, pero también tenía una palidez mortal. Danny luchó contra las lágrimas de rabia y el miedo paralizante, pasando sus manos holgadamente sobre la parte superior del cuerpo de Steve para evaluar el daño. Había sido claramente torturado, a juzgar por la hinchazón en su cara y los hematomas que le salpicaban el pecho y la caja torácica. Steve gimió de repente y tiró débilmente contra sus restricciones.

"McGarrett, Steven, John," dijo con voz áspera de inmediato, incapaz de siquiera levantar la cabeza o abrir los ojos, "Tenie--. Teniente Comandante. Armada de los Estados Unidos... "

"Babe, soy yo, soy Danny, te tengo", murmuró Danny, ahuecando suavemente su rostro con una mano y deshaciendo rápidamente el broche del cuello con la otra. Steve tembló violentamente en sus brazos, continuando, "Fuerza del grupo de Cinco-0 ... .575 ... 06 ... 8922".

"Danny, aquí", susurró Chin por detrás de Danny, tendiéndole una botella de agua. Él y Kono habían despejado el resto del edificio mientras Danny había ido en busca de Steve. No había nadie más cerca, así que rápidamente volvieron sobre sus pasos y rastrearon a Danny.

Danny inclinó la botella hacia la boca de Steve, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que Chin y Kono agarraran el colchón cercano. Estaba sucio, sucio con Dios solo sabía qué, pero era más suave que el piso. Le permitió a Steve unos sorbos pequeños antes de dejar la botella y apuntalar su torso con cuidado.

"Saquen las esposas, muchachos, quítenle las esposas", susurró ante el agónico gemido de Steve, "Está bien, babe, está bien, te tenemos, te sacaremos de aquí, lo prometo".

Los primos soltaron rápidamente las esposas y luego ayudaron a Danny a estirar a Steve. "Ve a llamar a Duke, Tripler, quien sea, consigue un evacuación médica lo antes posible, Kono", dijo Danny recostando la cabeza de Steve, "Chin, ve a esperar con ella, asegúrate de que encuentren el lugar correcto".

Chin asintió, sabiendo exactamente por qué Danny los necesitaba se habían ido en ese momento. Kono pareció dudar, pero Chin simplemente la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación detrás de él. Danny esperó hasta que no pudo oír ni el más leve sonido de sus pasos, y luego dejó que las lágrimas finalmente cayeran.

Steve todavía temblaba contra él, como si esto fuera solo un sueño delirante y estuviera esperando despertar en la pesadilla en la que había estado la mayor parte de las últimas 36 horas.

"Sabes que nunca te mentiría, Steven, ni siquiera en tus sueños. Relájate, babe, te sacaré de aquí tan pronto como aparezcan las personas correctas", Danny susurró acariciando suavemente su mano sobre la única parte intacta de la cara de Steve.

Steve se estremeció al tacto, exhalando, "¿Danny ...?"

Danny se inclinó y le dio besos en la frente. "Sí, soy yo, cariño, realmente soy yo", murmuró, "¿Realmente pensaste que no podía localizarte en Oahu? He cruzado la línea internacional para ir a buscarte, los límites de la ciudad son un paseo por el parque ".

Steve finalmente se relajó contra su toque, y Danny besó su frente un poco más esta vez. "Estás a salvo ahora, babe, te tengo", susurró mientras Steve presionaba contra la sensación, "Relájate, vas a estar fuera de aquí antes de que te des cuenta".

Un profundo suspiro de alivio más tarde, entre una inhalación y una exhalación, y el moreno estaba dormido en sus brazos. Danny juró en ese momento que tendrían retribución por esto, de una forma u otra.


	3. Capítulo 3. Resurgimiento: no es seguro todavía.

**Capítulo tres. Resurgimiento: no es seguro todavía.**

 

Él no tiene mucho descanso. El fuerte ruido de las hélices de los helicópteros cortando el aire le despierta. Levanta su cabeza, ignorando el dolor en su cuello, forzando la niebla en su cabeza, enfocándose en lo único que importa.

Danny.

Se da vuelta lo justo para mirar a Danny a los ojos y fuerza una sonrisa en sus labios rajados y ensangrentados.

"Sabía que vendrías", escupió.

Los ojos azules de Danny nadan con lágrimas y una sola gota cae por su mejilla. "Babe, no hables. Shh. Solo mantén tu fuerza".

"Estoy bien."

"No, no lo estas. Estás ... golpeado y ..."

"Danno", insiste. Él tiene que decírselo. Él tiene que hacer entender a Danny. Su cuerpo está herido, pero dentro del caparazón, él está allí. Él está bien. "Danno. Escucha", dice, claramente como puede.

Danny hace una pausa en su diatriba en construcción, Steve puede decir, porque conoce a su Danny, y lo mira, realmente lo mira, entiende lo que Steve está diciendo. "Estoy bien", repite. Físicamente, no lo está haciendo tan bien, pero eso no _importa_.

Danny deja caer su cabeza lentamente, sus frentes se tocan y Steve cierra los ojos, sintiendo más lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro.

El momento no dura. El equipo de MEDEVAC aparece y el auto de escucha a Chin y Kono también. Exhala profundamente, encuentra sus últimas fuerzas y aprieta los dientes. Por Danny.

Intenta aferrarse, lo hace, pero a la mitad, el dolor, las estrellas y la oscuridad comienzan a volverse borrosas y todo desaparece.

Todo menos la mano de Danny sosteniendo la suya.

\-----

La mano todavía está allí cuando se despierta de nuevo.

La luz es más suave, blanco pálido, el ámbar enfermo ha desaparecido. El dolor está ahí pero está apagado, excepto tal vez en su cabeza.

Los grilletes también se han ido y él puede respirar más fácilmente.

"Danny", susurra, frenético, porque falta algo. Él tiene que decirle a Danny.

"Hey, esta bien, babe. Estás a salvo. Nosotros los tenemos. Tenemos a los bastardos", dice Danny, de pie, sin soltar su mano. La otra se dirige a su frente, alisando suavemente su cabello hacia atrás.

"¿Los tienen?"

"Sí, tenemos a los dos hermanos Ishikawa. Estás a salvo".

¿Seguro? ¿Hermanos? ¿Pero que? ¿Quien?

"Ishikawa", Steve repite, sin comprender. Esta vez, las palabras y el lenguaje son correctos pero el significado es incorrecto. Ishikawa es japonés.

"Sí. Kazuchika, la más joven de las dos, es la que te golpeó con una tubería de acero fuera de tu casa. Te llevó a North Shore, hasta la plantación de Dole donde se encontró tu camioneta. Allí fue donde su hermano mayor Takahashi apareció. Desde allí, te llevaron a la Reserva Forestal Waianae Kai, donde te encontramos ".

Steve niega con la cabeza. Su cerebro está lleno de drogas y siente el dolor en el cráneo y un borrón de imágenes, luz ámbar, mareos, ecos de gritos ... pero lo que Danny dice es incorrecto.

"N ... No", murmura. "No es ..." Mira alrededor de la habitación y ... no está bien. No donde se supone que debe estar.

"Babe, está bien. Lo prometo. Estamos en King's porque Tripler se inundó. Hubo algún tipo de accidente de entrenamiento, así que te trajeron aquí, pero estás en el hospital y vas a estar bien. Se que las cosas son realmente confusas en este momento, pero eso es porque tienes una conmoción cerebral realmente mala, ¿de acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo, babe? "

"Ishikawa es ... japonés", dice, las palabras le raspan la garganta, duele. Japonés está mal

Le duele la cabeza. Nada tiene sentido.

"Sí, lo es babe. Mira, es un poco más complicado, pero necesita descansar, está bien. Esta es la cuarta vez que te cuento esta historia, así que saltee la repetición para cuando la recuerdes, ¿de acuerdo?"

No. No, eso ... Está mal. Tiene que decirle a Danny, pero no puede hacer que su boca funcione bien. Niega con la cabeza, pero hace que la habitación gire y los golpes en su cabeza crecen, haciéndolo gemir.

Él tiene que ... encontrar ... a alguien.

Él pone sus manos sobre el colchón, intenta sentarse.

"Shhhh, no, cariño, por favor, tranquilízate, oye, oye, no, solo, solo, relájate, solo dime qué pasa".

Abre los ojos nuevamente y mira a Danny, a sus asustados ojos azules. Él puede hacer esto. Por Danny, él puede hacer cualquier cosa. Cierra los ojos, inhala, exhala y traga antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Él quiere encontrar ... a un hombre. El hombre ... es ... La palabra de repente se le cae de la lengua, rascándose la garganta como si fuera vidrio.

"Khmer".

"Khmer", repite Danny.

"Sí", respira, hundiéndose contra la almohada, rezando para que Danny lo entienda.

"No ... No es japonés", dice Danny, pensativo.

Él niega con la cabeza y abre los ojos para mirar a Danny otra vez. La cara que él conoce está borrosa, deformada, pero él puede ver el pensamiento de Danny, en busca de pistas en esa palabra que su cerebro magullado fue capaz de escupir.

"¿Por qué demonios sé esa palabra?" Danny piensa en voz alta. "¿Dónde he escuchado esto antes?"

Steve cierra los ojos y vuelve a tragar, tratando de obligar a su cerebro a dejar que las palabras que quiere decir salgan de su boca, y el que más desea aparece a la superficie como una burbuja.

"Camboyano."

La cara de Danny pellizca, se agudiza. "¿Me estás diciendo que nos falta un hombre? ¿Un camboyano? ¿Es eso, Steve? ¿Falta el tipo que realmente te hizo esto?"

Steve exhala, cierra los ojos y asiente.

Danny susurra una maldición vociferante. "Está bien, está bien. Entonces, sabes que este tipo está atado a los Yakuza y Hiro Nosim..."

Steve niega con la cabeza. "No", dice, haciendo que su voz sea tan firme como pueda.

Danny sabe a qué se refiere porque se calla un momento.

"No. No. No, no me digas. No me digas. No quiero escucharlo, porque lo sé. El bastardo ha estado muerto hace dos años y todavía está jodiendo contigo. Es uno de los lacayos de Wo Fat. No puedo creer esto. Sí, Chin. No, no, él está bien, tan bien como él puede estar con una conmoción cerebral de grado III. Nos equivocamos. Los hermanos Ishikawa eran solo el músculo. Estamos buscando un camboyano nacional. Y estoy bastante seguro de que lo hemos identificado en alguna parte. Consígueme algunas fotos de cada una de las personas en la tripulación de WoFat para mostrarle a Steve Sí. Sí, lo sé. Él puede señalarlo para que podamos encontrarlo y arrestarlo".

Steve siente que la mano de Danny cubre la suya otra vez, siente que la otra acaricia su rostro suavemente.

"Okay, babe. Recibí el mensaje esta vez. Lo atraparemos. Él no te lastimará nunca más. Así que descansa. Estás a salvo. Lo prometo".

Esta vez, duerme tranquilo.

Porque Danny nunca, nunca miente.


	4. Capítulo 4. Habitación para respirar.

**Capítulo cuatro. Habitación para respirar.**

 

"¡Tío Steve!"

La voz es demasiado fuerte, como todo lo que lo rodea, pero apenas soporta a su compañero de cuarto viendo el fútbol. Es como si el hombre necesita sentir que está dentro del estadio. Pero la voz tampoco debería estar aquí, entonces Steve abre los ojos.

Lo lamenta casi de inmediato cuando la luz le apuñala los ojos. No es más brillante que durante todas sus otras estancias en el hospital, él lo sabe, pero hoy se sienten como focos. Su breve atisbo del rostro preocupado de Grace está rodeado por un halo tenue.

Odia que le peguen en la cabeza.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí...?" él raspa mientras ella se sienta al lado de su cama. Las palabras le rasgan la garganta como papel de lija.

Odia casi morir estrangulado, también.

"Mi clase está recogiendo basura por aquí para el Día de la Tierra", dice Grace. "Le pregunté a la señora Keawe si podría pasar mi pausa para el almuerzo aquí y ella me dijo que estaba bien".

Ella se está acercando para poder mantener la voz baja. Es una idea dulce, pero al parecer uno de los equipos acaba de anotar porque las ovaciones salvajes se vuelven ensordecedoras por un momento.

Steve quiere llorar.

"¿No puedes bajar el volumen?" Grace pregunta, sus ropas crujen como si estuviera preparándose para ponerse de pie.

"Sí, en un minuto", dice el jodido compañero de cuarto de Steve. Justo como le dijo a la enfermera. Hace media hora.

El hombre orina con la puerta abierta. La consideración por los demás no está en su carácter.

Grace se pone de pie entonces. Steve busca su mano, tira de ella hacia abajo.

"¡Pero te está lastimando!" ella susurra protestando, y él ama a esa chica. La ama con todo su corazón.

"Está bien", promete. Podría ser inútil en este momento, pero cuando esté mejor, buscará a este tipo y conversarán sobre modales. Él ha estado fantaseando con empujar su arma por su nariz  desde la noche anterior.

Será una conversación muy breve, pero Steve disfrutará de cada segundo.

Él suelta su agarre de la mano de Grace, pero ella no lo suelta. En cambio, ella roza ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos sobre el dorso de su mano, donde tres enfermeras y un médico intentaron y no pudieron insertar un puerto intravenoso una docena de veces. Ahora está en el hueco de su codo, presionando justo en el ángulo correcto para ser una fuente constante de incomodidad.

Steve podría odiar la deshidratación más que nada.

"Te ves como un yonqui", dice Grace, su voz es pequeña.

Steve aprieta su mano y sonríe en su dirección, tratando de tranquilizarla. Él no sabe si tiene éxito, pero después de un momento, ella comienza a contarle sobre su día y las cosas escandalosas que su compañera de clase Tommy puede hacer con un palito de paleta y medio perrito caliente. Steve escucha, dejando que el familiar sonido de su voz fluya sobre él hasta que se queda dormido incómodo.

La TV está en silencio cuando se despierta. Una de las enfermeras debe haberse hartado y arrebatado al imbécil el control remoto. Por supuesto, todo esto significa que el gilipollas ahora está usando su teléfono para transmitir su estación de radio favorita. Puede que no sea tan ruidoso, pero la calidad más tonta y la música francamente horrorosa son lo suficientemente tortuosas como para hacerle preguntarse si vale la pena el dolor en la garganta pedirle a la enfermera que por favor lo serene de su miseria. Sus ojos ya están cerrados, pero su ceño fruncido los aprieta aún más fuerte hasta que están regando. Cristo, pero le duele.

Un ligero toque a un lado de su cuello lo hace sacudirse. Sus ojos se abren, pero una mano cálida los cubre justo a tiempo para bloquear la luz.

"Lo siento", dice Danny, "soy solo yo".

Steve resopla y levanta su buena mano para apartar a Danny. Danny resopla.

"Sí, te amo también, babe. Quédate quieto por un momento, ¿de acuerdo?" Su voz está atrapada en algún lugar entre su Dad Tone y su My Partner Is A Goofball Tone.

Steve frunce el ceño.

Luego, algo frío y suave se cierra sobre su oreja derecha, calentándose rápidamente a la temperatura corporal mientras su oreja izquierda queda tapada. El ruido de la estación de radio se desvanece en murmullos y golpes sordos. Steve siente que se le abre la boca por el repentino y feliz alivio, levanta su buena mano para tocar.

Auriculares con cancelación de ruido. Como los que le dio a Danny hace años.

Su garganta se siente apretada mientras traga.

Danny vuelve a tocar el costado del cuello de Steve y Steve casi espera lo que viene después, se permite desearlo porque este es Danny, y Danny se ocupa de los que ama.

Así que no se tensa cuando algo se desliza a lo largo de sus sienes, y cuando el peso se asienta en su nariz, inmediatamente abre los ojos porque sabe que usará el par de gafas de sol más oscuro y feo que Danny pueda encontrar.

Danny, que le sonríe, luciendo cariñosamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

Por lo general, Steve se convencería a sí mismo de que Danny es el presumido más molesto que cualquier otra cosa, pero ahora está agradecido de que si Danny le ofrecía dejarlo elegir una base otra vez, Steve podría buscar algo más que el abrazo.

La sonrisa de Danny se ensancha, aunque si él está tratando de ocultar su propia afición, está haciendo un pobre trabajo. Levanta su dedo índice en el gesto internacional de espera un momento, y antes de que Steve pueda pensar en protestar, Danny gira sobre sus talones y abandona la habitación.

Se fue por varios minutos. Steve se deja llevar por la oscuridad casi en silencio, sus hombros relajados por primera vez en lo que se siente como días, su dolor no se ha ido, pero más suave, silenciado. Cuando Danny regresa, es con una enfermera a cuestas. Ella está tratando de parecer conciliadora mientras abre las ruedas de la cama del idiota mientras Danny crea una pequeña pila de pertenencias sobre sus sábanas, pero su expresión es casi tan presumida como la de Danny. El imbécil protesta, la voz es alta y se vuelve más ruidosa, pero la enfermera se encoge de hombros cuando dice algo, señala la insignia de Danny. Danny apoya su mano en la culata de su arma y sonríe.

La próxima vez que Danny intente quejarse de Steve por abusar de la inmunidad de Cinco-0 Steve le recordará este momento.

Por otra parte, tal vez no, porque ese imbécil desapareció por la puerta y Danny se quedo allí, esperando a que la enfermera regrese con lo que parece ser un nuevo puerto intravenoso, es un nuevo puerto intravenoso, que se desliza en la parte posterior de la mano de Steve y directamente en una vena con apenas un aguijón, el proceso es fácil ahora que está rehidratado. Ella lo pega, lo engancha al IV y saca el otro puerto del brazo de Steve.

Steve suspira, muy posiblemente un poco enamorado, aunque no pudo decir si la avalancha de sentimientos cálidos está dirigida a la enfermera o a Danny.

Rasca eso. Cuando Danny se sienta en la silla que su hija dejó vacante hace unas horas y apoya la mano en el antebrazo de Steve, con el pulgar frotando semicírculos en la piel de Steve, Steve sabe exactamente a quién quiere enviar un ramo de agradecimiento y el que quiere molestarse en regresar con él para que puedan envejecer juntos.

Eso vendrá más tarde, sin embargo.

Por ahora, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y deja que su cabeza se hunda, la presencia de Danny es una fuente constante de satisfacción cuando finalmente se duerme.


	5. Capítulo 5. Una reunión (de géneros).

**Capítulo cinco. Una reunión (de géneros).**

 

"¡Oye, Sirius! Todavía estás vivo, hombre ".

"Como si te importara". Sirius cojea hacia la barra, maldiciendo a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Es una maldita broma por la forma en que lo miran con furia, pero tan pronto como ven sus muletas se apartan del camino.

En el bar, puede ver a sus amigos mirándolo. Aún se están riendo de él, pero él puede ver crecer la duda en sus ojos. Metiendo las muletas bajo sus brazos se dirige hacia ellos, haciendo una mueca mientras cojea por todo el camino.

No puede recordar mucho sobre el accidente automovilístico: había estado en su teléfono en ese momento. Los primeros en responder le decían lo afortunado que era. Pero una contusión severa y un tobillo ligeramente torcido no le proporcionarán las bebidas gratis que siente que sus amigos imbéciles le deben. Así que tomó prestadas las muletas de su viejo durante unas horas.

Como a menudo le dice a sus amigos: es un jodido genio.

La risa muere a medida que se acerca. Sus amigos se separan como el Mar Rojo cuando agrega un gruñido de dolor para el efecto. De repente, hay un taburete vacío frente a él. Dejándose caer sobre él, él gime en voz alta.

"Jesús. Pensé que te habías torcido algo". Es Jerry quien ha hablado, el autodenominado líder de su pandilla. Es un idiota con un ego del tamaño de Nueva York.

"Roto", Sirius miente fácilmente, apuntando hacia su pie. El tono burlón de Jerry lo está molestando seriamente.

"No es nuestra culpa que conduzcas como el coño", alguien grita desde la parte posterior de la multitud, agachando la cabeza cuando los mira con odio.

"Sí, recuérdamelo otra vez", interrumpe Jerry, con los labios curvándose en una sonrisa burlona, "¿por qué te pago para ser nuestro conductor?"

Sirius tira a los muchachos detrás de la multitud antes de contestar a Jerry. "Porque puedo escapar de cualquiera de la HPD", replica, sosteniendo la mirada de Jerry. "Y conozco cada camino de tierra en esta isla. Por supuesto, si puedes encontrar a alguien más tan bueno como yo entonces ..." Se detiene encogiéndose de hombros. Está seguro de que el gilipollas no sabe con quién había estado hablando por teléfono. Si lo hiciera, ya estaría inconsciente en un callejón en alguna parte.

Jerry mantiene su mirada por unos momentos más. Luego se ríe, le grita al camarero que le ponga las cervezas.

Hay un juego de fútbol en la televisión. Tres cervezas más tarde, todavía no ha tenido que pagar por una bebida. Alguien le está ordenando otro cuando su vejiga se da a conocer. En su prisa casi se olvida de sus muletas. Una mirada de pánico le asegura que Jerry no está mirando, pero de todos modos se dirige al baño.

No hay forma de que pague esas bebidas.

Las muletas son una maldita responsabilidad. Orinar en el comedero es imposible. Él toma uno de los cubículos en su lugar. Usando las muletas para abrir la puerta, se desabrocha y apunta. Quizás el doctor en el hospital tenía razón, piensa, como su objetivo falla, golpeando la pared. Los analgésicos y el alcohol no se mezclan.

Él se ríe y se enoja más.

Temblando ligeramente, se apoya contra la pared. Todo está girando, por lo que apenas se da cuenta cuando la puerta del baño se abre de golpe. Sin embargo, nota cuando la pared frente a él cae en la sombra cuando alguien se para en la puerta detrás de él.

"Vete a la mierda", calumnia, buscando a tientas su cremallera. Con la otra mano, busca una muleta detrás de él. Escuchó lo que los jodidos pervertidos hacen en los baños. Ampliando su postura, agarra la muleta y se prepara para balancearla, para golpear a este tipo en las bolas.

La muleta no se mueve.

Lentamente, Sirius se da vuelta. Hay una mano grande envuelta alrededor de la parte superior de la muleta, fijándola en su lugar. Está unido a una muñeca que está hinchada y moteada con moretones púrpuras. Los ojos de Sirius viajan más alto y sus ojos se abren, su aliento se atraganta en su garganta.

"¿Qué diablos  _estás_  haciendo aquí?"

El chico del hospital lo mira. Fuera de la cama, de pie, está llenando la puerta. En la oscura penumbra de la sala de descanso se ve más pálido, sus pómulos más pronunciados. Sus cejas son un solo corte oscuro en su frente. Sus labios son una línea delgada y nítida. Ojos encapuchados, los hombros encorvados, los músculos delineados por su camiseta negra.

Sirius retrocede involuntariamente.

El chico del hospital lo estudia, sus ojos descansando brevemente en la pared cubierta de orina detrás de él. Luego sus ojos vuelven a descansar en Sirius. "La puerta", dice con voz ronca que Sirius tiene que esforzarse para escuchar. "¿Qué te dije sobre cerrar la puerta cuando meas?"

"¿Qué?" Sirius le devuelve la mirada, el miedo que invade se desvanece en un instante. Había tenido que escuchar a este maldito idiota quejándose durante horas solo porque había recibido una paliza. ¿Y ahora se supone que debe ser qué? ¿Asustado? ¿Lo siento? Loco. "Salte de mi camino".

Sirius está a punto de agarrar las muletas y pasar, alejarse de este loco. Pero el alcohol siempre lo hace más valiente; él lo golpea en su lugar. De repente, está de puntillas, pegado a la pared. Las muletas chocan contra el suelo. Sirius quiere lanzar cada puta palabrota que sabe sobre este bastardo. Pero hay un antebrazo presionado contra su tráquea.

"Te lo  _advertí_ ", le silba el hombre al oído. Alcanzando lentamente, él cierra la puerta. La cerradura se desliza con un fuerte clic.

De repente, Sirius recuerda que no se había subido los pantalones. Como si leyera su mente, el hombre del hospital mira hacia abajo. Cuando vuelve a mirar, está sonriendo. No hay humor en eso. Sirius se estremece.

 "Esos muchachos allá afuera. ¿Es con ellos con los que traficabas?"

Sirius parpadea hacia atrás, su cerebro luchando para mantenerse al día con el cambio de tema. Hay algo oscuro y primitivo en los ojos de este tipo. Algo que él sabe que no debe perderse. El instinto de supervivencia lo hace sacudir la cabeza, decir lo que cree que necesita decir. "No hay drogas", dice, exprimiendo las palabras.

"El tipo al que llamaste justo antes de que se cayera, tiene un récord por hablar y..."

"No había un hombre..."

"Estás mintiendo."

Sirius arrastra el aire a medida que aumenta la presión sobre su tráquea. No hay forma de que su amigo haya hablado, así que este tipo no puede saber lo que ha estado haciendo a menos que ... Jura cuando vuelve a él el recuerdo de haber sido trasladado de una habitación de hospital a otra. Su amigo, él llevaba una placa. Joder.  _Joder_. "Usted es un policía."

"Cinco-0".

"No puedes hacer esto. Tengo derechos..."

"Y tengo inmunidad y medios". El chico se acerca, poniendo su peso corporal detrás de su brazo. "Me vas a contar sobre tus amigos, sobre las drogas que estás tratando..."

"¡No uso drogas!" Sirius parpadea mientras su visión se vuelve gris alrededor de los bordes. Agarrando el brazo del hombre con ambas manos, clava sus dedos en la carne magullada. Hay un silbido de dolor pero el brazo se mantiene con fuerza. El miedo se arrastra por la columna vertebral de Sirius, anudando en su estómago, robando la capacidad de pensar. Desesperado, patea con sus piernas, apuntando hacia las rodillas del chico. Es como hacer contacto con una pared de ladrillos.

La puerta del baño se abre de golpe, la endeble cerradura se parte en dos.

"Ahí estás, babe".

Sirius se desliza hacia el piso mientras la presión en su tráquea desaparece de repente.

"Danny. ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Rastrea tu teléfono. Y si tu cabeza funcionara bien, lo sabrías. Que es lo que te he estado diciendo los últimos dos días. Tienes una conmoción cerebral severa. No estás disparando en todos los cilindros. Corrección", suspira, colocando su dedo índice en el aire, en la clásica postura de 'espera un segundo', " estás disparando con menos cilindros de lo normal, lo que significa que no hay  _nada_ ".

"Oye. No es justo. Encontré al hombre, ¿verdad?

"Charlie y su clase de Kindergarten podrían haber encontrado a este idiota y a sus amigos, Steve".

Sirius arriesga una mirada más larga a los hombres. El chico del hospital (Steve, ese es el nombre del gilipollas) está de pie junto a un chico más bajo, de pelo rubio, vestido con una camisa y pantalones oscuros. El chico más bajo se da cuenta de que lo están mirando y asiente con la cabeza. La ira de Sirius se agita de nuevo, consumiendo la humillación de momentos antes. El rubio (Danny) había sido quien lo había trasladado a esa habitación de mierda en el hospital.

"Déjame manejar esto, ¿está bien?", Dice Danny, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Steve y alejándolo.

Sirius se ríe para sí mismo, esperando que llegue el primer golpe. Steve todavía está buscando una pelea. Es obvio por la forma en que sigue apretando las manos, de la forma en que su mano derecha sigue a la deriva hacia su arma inexistente. Entonces Danny le da un empujón insistente con la cadera y el cuerpo de Steve, y sus hombros caen sobre sí mismos. Es como si Danny hubiera agotado toda la tensión de él.

Sirius no puede oír lo que Danny murmura mientras desaparecen del cubículo, la mano de Danny colocada entre los omóplatos de Steve mientras lo aleja. Y él no tiene intención de esperar para averiguarlo. Agarrando las muletas, espera a que desaparezcan juntos del baño. Luego se lanza a la salida de incendios más cercana.

Está casi oscuro mientras corre por el estacionamiento. Le cruza brevemente la idea de que Jerry lo matará si ve que está corriendo. Pero en este momento no es a Jerry a quien le tiene miedo. Tragando saliva llega a su auto y busca las llaves de su auto. Mirando hacia abajo, se da cuenta de que todavía no se ha subido los pantalones.

"¿Necesitas una mano allí?"

La voz sale de la oscuridad. Sirius salta de su piel. Girando, intenta localizar la voz. Cuando Danny se materializa en la oscuridad, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, Sirius no está seguro de estar agradecido o de correr.

"¿Las llaves? ¿Necesitas ayuda?", Dice Danny, señalando el automóvil. "Pensé que tal vez con las muletas ..." Se aleja, mirando hacia atrás desde donde Sirius acaba de llegar. "O tal vez no, ¿eh?", Agrega pensativo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Estoy bien". Sirius presiona el control remoto en su llavero, jurando cuando no funciona. Él lo presiona nuevamente, cuando Danny se acerca, los tacones de sus zapatos de vestir golpean el suelo. Todo lo que quiere en este momento es alejarse de estos imbéciles.

"Quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de mi compañero", anuncia Danny, mirando por encima del hombro de Sirius mientras presiona el botón otra vez. "Ha estado ... um ... bueno, lo has visto en el hospital. Vives a través de algo así. Es ... es difícil de tratar ", le da un golpecito a un lado de la cabeza, "aquí arriba ".

Sirius se da vuelta, lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. El tipo realmente suena como si estuviera justificando el comportamiento de su compañero. Como si estuviera bien que un oficial de policía asalte a un hombre inocente en un baño. Mañana, piensa, les mostrará lo malditamente equivocados que están sobre eso. Esta noche solo quiere salir de aquí. "Sí. Algunos tipos simplemente no pueden soportar una paliza como un hombre, ¿eh? ", Se burla, justo cuando el llavero funciona y la cerradura de la puerta se abre. "Y como le dije, no consumo drogas".

Por un momento, no cree que Danny lo haya escuchado. Danny se mira los pies, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Luego, lentamente, levanta la cabeza y sus ojos se encuentran. Los ojos de Danny son charcos negros en su rostro, sus labios fruncidos en una tensa y delgada línea.

Sirius aparta los ojos, temeroso de enfrentar la oscuridad que puede ver allí. Deslizándose en el asiento del conductor, golpea la puerta y dispara el motor. Cuando se retira, mira en el espejo retrovisor. Danny sigue parado donde lo dejó. Pero ahora tiene su teléfono en su oreja.

Sirius envuelve sus manos temblorosas alrededor del volante y se dice que debe respirar. No tienen nada con él, se dice a sí mismo. Él es solo el conductor, no un distribuidor. El acuerdo que tiene con su amigo es efectivo solamente, no serán nada para llevarlos de regreso a él. Frotándose la garganta magullada, se recuerda a sí mismo sobre su as bajo la manga: brutalidad policial.

No hay forma de que baje por esto.

\-----

Steve se recuesta contra el reposacabezas del asiento del pasajero del Camaro y cierra los ojos. Frotando distraídamente sus doloridas muñecas, le va a dar dolor de cabeza.

No funciona

Suspirando, él abre sus ojos otra vez. Su visión todavía está apagada debido a la conmoción cerebral: la penumbra del crepúsculo lo empeora aún más. Frunciendo el ceño, intenta elegir formas en el estacionamiento. Danny está por ahí con ese imbécil. Y él debería estar ahí afuera cubriéndole la espalda.

Está a punto de ignorar las instrucciones de Danny de quedarse quieto cuando Danny aparece fuera de la oscuridad. En realidad, es su pelo rubio el que ve primero; tiene la cabeza gacha. Entonces Steve no ve el ceño fruncido en su rostro hasta que se sienta en el asiento del conductor.

"¿Estás bien?", Pregunta, su preocupación aumenta mientras estudia la cara de Danny. Él conoce esa mirada pellizcada, esas sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos. Esta semana pasada, él ha sido la causa. Eso no le sienta bien a él. No está bien en absoluto. "¿Danny? ¿Que pasó?"

"Estoy bien", responde Danny, su mano flotando sobre el brazo de Steve antes de bajar a descansar ligeramente. Sonriendo débilmente, él enciende el auto y sale del estacionamiento.

Steve trata de ignorar la forma en que Danny duda sobre tocarlo, preocupado de que lo lastime. Reconociendo que disparará una mierda de emociones que no está listo para enfrentar. "Lo siento", dice, mirando por la ventana mientras salen a la carretera. "No debería haber ido allí así".

Está al tanto de que Danny lo mira, al igual que es consciente de que Danny entenderá que esto no es lo único por lo que se disculpa. "Está bien, babe", responde Danny, su mano sale para tocarlo otra vez. "¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

Steve entiende que no están hablando de cómo se siente físicamente. Rastreando a Sirius, viendo su pasado, lo ayudó a lidiar con todo lo que sucedió, lo distrajo del conocimiento de que el hombre que lo lastimó aún está por ahí. Pero; "El caso ... no debería haber hecho eso, Danny". Cierra los ojos, se inclina hacia atrás otra vez. Fue un movimiento idiota, dando a su dolor, enojo y frustración una salida como esa. Ese no era él allí en el baño. Ese era el tipo creado por el teniente Wo Fat, el hombre que había luchado por sobrevivir. "He jodido el caso".

Su confesión se encuentra con silencio. Steve abre los ojos. Danny mira al frente, la determinación escrita en su rostro. Sus manos están apretadas alrededor del volante, sus nudillos blancos. "¿Danny?"

"La investigación fue sólida, babe", dice Danny, sonando distraído, justo cuando Steve está a punto de exigirle que detenga el automóvil. "Kamekona está haciendo algunas llamadas".

Steve sabe que debería preguntar qué significa eso. Pero ahora la oleada de adrenalina está disminuyendo, está demasiado agotado para preocuparse. Reúne suficiente energía para insistir en ir a HPD HQ con Danny en lugar de ir a casa. Puede ver a Danny responder con los ojos le hace sonreír, pero sabe que no es el único que no quiere estar solo esta noche.

Extendidas en el sofá de su oficina, las próximas horas pasan borrosas para su equipo que lo registran, y sus párpados traicioneros se cierran. Cuando Danny viene a recogerlo, está agradecido por su mano estabilizadora mientras se levanta.

Su cuerpo todavía se siente como si hubiera sido golpeado por un autobús.

Obedientemente, sigue a Danny escaleras abajo hacia la zona de reserva. Lo que ve lo despierta. Un grupo de hombres están siendo traídos por oficiales del HPD y al final de la línea está Sirius. Cuando sus ojos se posan en Steve, comienza a gritar sobre la brutalidad policial. Otras voces se unen.

Afortunadamente, Danny puede gritar más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos.

"Este tipo aquí", explica Danny, señalando al hombre a la cabeza del grupo, "es Jerry Smith". Steve asiente: el nombre de Jerry había aparecido en su investigación. "Jerry trata drogas. Sirius funciona como su conductor. Y este tipo aquí ", continúa Danny, haciendo una pausa por un segundo mientras otro hombre es llevado a la habitación de reserva," es el amigo de Sirius, Pete. Tú también sabes de él: era el tipo que hablaba por teléfono. Pero lo que no sabes ", continúa Danny, saltando sobre los dedos de los pies, con los labios curvados en una media sonrisa, "es que Pete ha estado pagando a nuestro amigo Sirius para ayudarlo a rebajar los precios de Jerry".

Le toma un momento a las palabras de Danny asimilarse. Todo el mundo se queda en silencio, un momento suspendido en el tiempo entre una respiración y la siguiente. Steve distingue a Sirius fácilmente entre la multitud; él se volvió blanco como una sábana.

Alguien se mueve. El tiempo comienza de nuevo. Todo el infierno se desata. Jerry se aleja de su oficial de custodia, dirigiéndose a Sirius, el asesinato escrito en su rostro. Los cuerpos comienzan a volar. Jerry y Sirius son atacados por cuatro grandes oficiales del HPD. Es como ver un juego de fútbol, piensa Steve, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. Solo que esta vez, a diferencia del hospital, Sirius realmente no lo está disfrutando.

Steve realmente esta disfrutando.

A su lado, Danny tiene los brazos cruzados, parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Steve se acerca sigilosamente a él, hasta que sus hombros solo chocan. Suavemente le da un codazo, aliviado cuando Danny mira hacia arriba y hay algo de calidez en su expresión, un bienvenido cambio de la furia reprimida con la que Danny ha estado luchando durante días.

El teniente de Wo Fat había intentado romperlo. En sus momentos más oscuros, Steve reconoce que estuvo muy cerca de tener éxito. Pero él lo había logrado. No hay forma de que permita que lo que ese bastardo le hizo le pase factura a Danny o afecte la relación que tienen.

Se inclina, sabiendo lo que tiene que hacer. "Gracias", susurra al oído de Danny con la esperanza de que comprenda todas las capas debajo de las palabras, el amor absoluto y total que siente por este hombre.

La sonrisa de Danny le dice a Steve que sí.

 


	6. Capítulo 6. Venganza ... y enfrentando la realidad.

**Capítulo seis. Venganza ... y enfrentando la realidad.**

 

Steve inhala por la nariz, luego exhala lentamente por su boca, concentrándose en el silbido que hace su aliento cuando escapa por sus labios. Contando en silencio, trata de bloquear el ruido a su alrededor.

No funciona

"¿Steve? ¿Estás bien?"

Steve abre los ojos. Lou Grover está sentado frente a él. La pequeña camioneta en la que están ha sido equipada como una ambulancia. Lou está sentado en un banco que corre a un lado, sus rodillas casi tocando su barbilla. Steve está sentado en la camilla que corre a lo largo del otro lado. Entre ellos están ocupando la mayor parte del espacio.

"Estoy bien", dice. Las cejas de Lou se contraen hacia el cielo. "Estoy ... solo dame un minuto, estaré bien", Steve ofrece en cambio, aliviado cuando Lou acepta eso encogiéndose de hombros. Él cierra sus ojos otra vez.

Incluso con las puertas traseras cerradas en la furgoneta, puede escuchar el bullicio de la calle. Están estacionados en una calle lateral en Phnom Penh. La capital de Camboya es un imán para los turistas y hay una gran cantidad de idiomas que se hablan, se enfrentan y luchan por ser escuchados. Pero todo lo que Steve puede escuchar es Kymer. El lenguaje hablado por el bastardo que lo había torturado.

"Está bien". Grover suena realmente preocupado ahora. "No te ves tan bien..."

Steve levanta su mano. Él mantiene sus ojos cerrados. Han estado en Camboya durante veinticuatro horas y ha estado bien. Pero sentarse en la ambulancia con su olor a antiséptico, está jugando con su mente. Los recuerdos se están fusionando. El hospital. Ser torturado. El sonido de la voz de ese bastardo. Él  _sabe_  que está a salvo. Él realmente lo sabe. Pero parte de él está allí también, desnudo y con grilletes, luchando por mantenerse con vida. Ese bastardo le grita y no puede respirar, no puede respirar ...

La mano de Grover agarra su mano, tirando de él hacia atrás. Steve abre los ojos, jadeando. Con los ojos en blanco, gradualmente observa lo que lo rodea.

"¿Has vuelto?" Lou pregunta, su voz baja.

Imposiblemente bajo, Steve piensa vagamente. Tan suave. Tan preocupado. Preocupado por  _él_. Con un suspiro aprieta la mano de Lou, se agarra por un momento, luego vamos.

Lou lo estudia. La duda está escrita en su rostro. "¿Quieres que llame a Danny?"

"No" Steve toma un respiro, haciendo una mueca ante su tono áspero. "No", repite, volteándose para mirar por el parabrisas delantero.

El equipo había acordado que Steve necesitaba permanecer oculto. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguien lo reconociera.  _O tratar de terminar lo que habían comenzado_ , los ojos de Wade Gutches se habían llenado en silencio mientras los informaba en el hotel esa mañana. Por supuesto, Danny había insistido en quedarse con él y Lou, una bola de ira que empezaba a humear y decidida a mirar la espalda de Steve. Treinta minutos después, Danny salió de la furgoneta y esperó afuera. Ahora camina de un lado a otro delante de la camioneta, con una mano que corre hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre su cabello.

De vuelta en Hawai, todos lo habían estado sosteniendo juntos después de su secuestro. La vida lentamente había vuelto a la normalidad, o lo que fuera que fuera eso. Luego recibieron la llamada que habían estado esperando: el teniente de Wo Fat estaba de regreso en Camboya.

Danny ha estado deshaciéndose lentamente desde entonces.

Steve observa cómo su amigo más cercano se apoya en la capucha, sus dedos golpean con un ritmo impaciente. Normalmente haría una broma acerca de las piernas desnudas por el sol de Danny saliendo de sus pantalones de mezclilla, pero no tiene el corazón para hacerlo.

Él necesita esta pesadilla para  _hacerse_.

Las oraciones de Steve son respondidas cuando la radio dentro de la ambulancia cobra vida. "Lo tenemos", informa Wade, con voz tranquila y serena. "Estamos seguros".

Por un segundo Steve no puede moverse. Su corazón está latiendo tan fuerte en su pecho que parece que va a estallar. Luego Danny abre las puertas traseras y Steve está en piloto automático y se mueve. Lou lo sigue detrás, mirándole la espalda.

Los siguientes minutos son un borrón de caras mientras caminan por la calle. Steve sigue a Danny mientras atraviesan una tienda y entran en una casa detrás de ella. Tienen que pasar por varios cuerpos inconscientes para llegar allí. Steve revisa ansiosamente sus caras: se hunde con alivio cuando finalmente ve a Chin y a Kono, luciendo ilesos. Chin aprieta su hombro cuando Steve pasa, Kono le muestra una suave media sonrisa. Envolviendo el calor de su amor a su alrededor, fuerza un pie frente al otro, cada paso que lo acerca al hombre que lo había torturado.

Al final del pasillo, puede ver a Wade y un miembro del equipo SEAL Equipo Nueve esperando. Hay una puerta que Wade empuja para abrirla, colgando hacia atrás para dejar que Danny y Steve pasen. Steve no se da cuenta de que Lou también se ha quedado atrás hasta que la puerta se cierra detrás de él y son solo él, Danny y Wade en la habitación.

Corrección, piensa, mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad. El Teniente de Wo Fat también está allí.

"¿Este es él?", Pregunta Wade, señalando con la cabeza al hombre agachado en la esquina, con las manos y los pies asegurados con lazos de plástico. Sangre fluye de su nariz y su labio inferior.

"Sí". Steve no se da cuenta de que ha hablado hasta que Danny marcha por la habitación y se detiene frente a su prisionero. Él le da la espalda a Steve y Gutches: los músculos de sus hombros se flexionan bajo su camiseta, sus manos se cierran en puños.

Wade mira hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre ellos. "Nos prepararemos para moverlo", anuncia, su mirada descansando en Steve por un momento antes de darse la vuelta para irse. "Tienes cinco minutos".

Cuando la puerta se cierra, hay silencio en la habitación. Steve sabe que debería hacer algo: puede ver crecer la ira de Danny, la tensión se irradia de él. Pero él está congelado en el lugar, atrapado en sus recuerdos persistentes. El sudor se desliza entre sus omóplatos. Él puede sentirlo salpicar su labio superior.

El teniente de Wo Fat rompe el silencio. Al enderezarse, levanta la barbilla y mira a Steve a los ojos. "Te ves diferente", dice lentamente en un inglés roto, "en tu ropa".

El puño de Danny golpea su cara con un golpe sordo. El segundo golpe se conecta más fuerte, golpeando la cabeza del prisionero hacia atrás para que golpee la pared de concreto detrás de él. Respirando con dificultad, Danny lo agarra por la parte delantera de su camisa.

"No puedes tocarme", sonríe el teniente de Wo Fat. Girando la cabeza, escupe: sangre salpica en el suelo. "Mi país no enviara personas a Estados Unidos".

Danny lo inmoviliza contra la pared, su cara justa a unos centímetros de la del otro hombre. "Es posible que nuestros dos países no tengan un acuerdo de extradición", dice con voz ronca. Mortal. "Pero el dinero habla. Vendrás con nosotros, maldito hijo de puta. Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a St..."

La voz de Danny se desmorona con la última palabra, la angustia le roba la capacidad de hablar. Con un rugido de ira golpea al teniente de Wo Fat nuevamente. Esta vez es un gancho de derecha, con todo el peso y la ira de Danny detrás.

Es el tipo de golpe que puede matar.

Steve agarra el brazo de Danny antes de que pueda golpear a su objetivo de nuevo. Envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de Danny, lo abraza y lo atrapa contra su pecho. Se necesita toda su fuerza para mantenerlo atrapado mientras lo arrastra hacia atrás. "No". Tira de Danny, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. "No así, Danny".

Danny se aleja de él, sus labios se tuercen en un gruñido. "Este bastardo ... este bastardo te torturó, Steve. Te torturó y él ..." Maldiciendo, se da vuelta, apoyando la frente y las palmas en la pared. "Quiero matarlo".

El corazón de Steve se detiene, perforado por el dolor en la voz de Danny. Lentamente, con cautela, apoya la mano en el hombro de Danny. Está temblando, señala vagamente, todavía sintiéndose extrañamente desapegado. Suavemente empuja a Danny para enfrentarlo.

Steve traga, su garganta repentinamente seca. El encarcelamiento de Danny en Columbia fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida. La culpabilidad de Danny por asesinar a alguien, sin importar cuánto hubieran merecido morir, casi los había destrozado para siempre. Danny no puede vivir algo así otra vez.

Ninguno de los dos puede.

Danny suspira. Es un sonido estremecedor, lleno de dudas y dolor. Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda decir algo más, la puerta se abre.

La expresión de Wade se disculpa cuando regresa a la habitación. Alcanzando su chaqueta, saca una jeringa. "Es hora de mover a nuestro paciente", dice, avanzando hacia el hombre de Wo Fat.

\-----

El viaje al aeropuerto es tenso. La corrupción es moneda corriente en Camboya y todavía existe la posibilidad de que alguien haya sido pagado para arruinar su operación. Todos los autos podrían llevar un potencial atacante. Cuando finalmente despegan, sueltan un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

En un extremo de la bodega de carga, Wade y su equipo vigilan a su prisionero inconsciente, que está atado a una camilla. Las drogas que le dieron deberían durar unas horas más. Steve sabe que tienen suficientes drogas con ellos para mantener al bastardo dormido por días si es necesario. No es estrictamente legal, pero la otra opción fue literalmente noquearlo.

Es una pena que necesiten información de él, así que tienen que mantener su cerebro intacto.

Solo mirarlo amenaza con dejar escapar los recuerdos: Steve puede sentir el veneno que se filtra. Arrastrando sus ojos, observa al resto de su equipo. Evidentemente, Lou ha dejado de intentar meterse en uno de los asientos de cubo: está tendido en la cubierta, con la mochila metida bajo la cabeza como almohada y la chaqueta colgando de la cara para bloquear la luz. Chin y Kono están sentados en asientos junto a la otra, sus cabezas tocándose mientras se duermen lentamente, a pesar del ruido ensordecedor de los motores del avión.

Los ojos de Steve tienen que viajar más para localizar a Danny: se ha retirado al otro extremo del avión, justo al lado de las puertas de carga. Steve se traga un gemido de cansancio cuando se pone de pie. Danny no levanta la vista mientras se deja caer en el asiento junto a él. Alcanzando detrás de él, Steve saca dos auriculares, se los pone y se los da a Danny.

Danny se pone los auriculares pero todavía no levanta la vista. Steve lo estudia por un momento, la piel dividida en sus nudillos, las sombras cansadas bajo sus ojos. Le duele el pecho al saber que él fue la causa de esto, o al menos algo de eso. "No puede lastimarnos ahora, Danny".

"¿A nosotros?" Danny mira hacia arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad. "¿Qué hay de ti, eh?"

"¿Yo?"

Danny resopla, mira hacia otro lado y vuelve a mirar. "¿No estás enojado?"

"No entiendo..."

"Es una pregunta simple", insiste. "Si o no."

Steve abre la boca para responder. Luego lo cierra de nuevo. Él no  _sabe_. "¿Importa?"

Danny suspira, sus hombros empujando a Steve mientras se reclina en su asiento. "¿A mi? Si babe. Importa."

"¿Quieres que me enoje?"

Danny niega con la cabeza. Él se ve triste. "Quiero que sientas  _algo_ ".

"Danny..."

"Deberías estar enojado". Danny está animado ahora, sus ojos están llenos de emoción. "Él hizo cosas, Steve. Hizo cosas que nadie debería..."

Los recuerdos se agitan en la mente de Steve. Él los cierra, rápido. "Sé lo que hizo".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no estás..."

Steve aprieta los dientes. Entiende por qué Danny pregunta, y sabe que Danny tiene razón. Él simplemente no quiere responderle  _ahora_. "¿Qué diferencia haría?"

Su respuesta molesta a Danny, él puede verlo en su cara. Esto es a lo que le tenía miedo. Danny une sus manos, inmovilizándolas. Su mentón se hunde, su cuerpo se derrumba sobre sí mismo.

"Eso es lo que el Steve que conocí hace siete años habría dicho", Danny susurra por el auricular. "Ese no es el Steve que conozco".

Cuando Danny alcanza y se apaga el auricular, Steve lo deja. Él acepta el hombro que Danny ofrece mientras se acomodan en sus asientos. Se apoya en ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, y le dio la bienvenida a la calidez tranquilizadora del cuerpo de Danny junto a él.

Nunca hubiera sobrevivido a este viaje sin Danny.

\-----

Cuando aterrizan en la costa este, hay representantes del FBI allí para recibirlos. Wade maneja las formalidades, entregando el teniente de Wo Fat que ahora está semiconsciente. Steve puede ver que el resto de su equipo no está satisfecho con el arreglo. No se emocionó cuando hablaron por primera vez de lo que harían una vez que llegaron a Estados Unidos, hay tantas preguntas sin respuesta, pero él quiere que este bastardo esté lo más lejos posible de su Ohana.

Tan pronto como aterrizan en Hawaii, se les asigna un nuevo caso. Así que es otra semana antes de que Steve tenga tiempo de pensar en su conversación con Danny en el avión.

Es tarde en la noche y él está en su oficina. Chin, Kono y Lou se han ido a casa. Todas las luces en la oficina principal están apagadas. El único otro resplandor de luz proviene de la oficina de Danny. Puede ver a Danny trabajando en su computadora portátil, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el teclado. Puede imaginar las sombras bajo los ojos de Danny, las que se han vuelto notablemente más profundas desde su viaje a Camboya. Ninguno de ellos realmente ha estado durmiendo.

Nadie se está moviendo realmente.

Steve toma un profundo y estremecedor aliento. Con los labios apretados, inicia sesión en el sistema informático HPD. Al hacer clic, llega a sus archivos de casos actuales.

Él memorizó su número de expediente, el que detalla su secuestro y tortura. El cursor en la pantalla se desplaza sobre el enlace del archivo. Él hace clic en él y se abre el archivo.

Steve nunca lo había visto antes. Él ha visto suficientes archivos de casos para saber qué hay allí. Pero está cansado de vivir en este limbo donde no siente nada. El incidente con Sirius en el baño acababa de ser que él se rascaba la comezón, el picor de los recuerdos tratando de escapar. Había funcionado, por un corto tiempo. Había vuelto a poner los recuerdos en la caja. Pero al hacerlo, se encerró en su Ohana. De Danny. De Charlie, Nahele y Grace.

Es hora de arrancar el yeso.

Él se desplaza más allá del texto. Él no necesita saber la fecha y hora o los nombres de los oficiales que estaban en la escena. El miedo se arrastra por su espina dorsal mientras se desplaza hacia abajo, temblando cuando aparece la primera foto. Mirando hacia la oficina de Danny, vuelve su atención a la pantalla, armándose de valor por lo que sabe que va a ver.

Los recuerdos en su mente se hacen realidad a través de las imágenes en la pantalla.

Lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, ardiendo. Las imágenes se vuelven borrosas pero él sigue desplazándose. El sabor de la sal en sus labios lo distrae. Se frota los ojos para aclararlos, pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo, grandes gotas deslizándose por su rostro, uniéndose en su barbilla. Aspirando boqueadas de aire, frota su rostro. Ahora que las lágrimas y los recuerdos han comenzado, él no sabe cómo detenerlos. Su mente está fuera de control en espiral.

Una mano envolviendo su cuerpo lo detiene. Un brazo se desliza alrededor de su hombro, tirando de él hacia adentro. Llamaradas de pánico, él está de vuelta allí, pero el familiar aroma de Danny lo anula. Steve se aferra, se deja llevar al sofá. Los fuertes brazos de Danny lo rodean, sujetándolo en su lugar.

 _A salvo_ , se dice, estoy  _a salvo_.

Entierra su cara en la camisa de Danny y llora.


	7. Capítulo 7. Descanso.

**Capítulo siete. Descanso.**

 

El pequeño colapso de Steve fue un lunes por la noche, por lo que ni siquiera pudo dormir al día siguiente. Se arrastra fuera de la cama sintiendo que su alma esta tan arenosa y adolorida como sus ojos. Pobre planificación de su parte. Se pasa la mano por la cara y mira por la ventana. Afuera, la lluvia está latiendo constantemente en el océano tranquilo.

Se le recomendó enfáticamente que no se esfuerce por un par de semanas más.

Si tiene un calambre y se ahoga, Danny lo matará.

Loco.

Entrar en el agua es como retroceder hacia sí mismo. Él exhala, un alivio tan fuerte que no puede contenerlo.

Él nada.

Cuando entra a la oficina, está más tranquilo, más centrado, de lo que ha estado en semanas. Chin y Kono lo saludan con cautelosas sonrisas en la cara, como ahora que está comenzando a recuperar el equilibrio, finalmente también pueden hacerlo. Su ohana.

Él los ama tanto que duele.

"¿Dónde está Danny?" él pregunta.

"Reunión temprana", dice Kono. Ella sonríe. "Aunque te dejó el desayuno".

Sobre su hombro, Steve ve la bolsa de papel y la taza de café desechable sobre su escritorio.

"¿Solo a mi?" él pide.

"No, pero Kono ya comió el suyo", dice Chin. "Ella también comió la de Lou".

"¿Comió mi qué?" Lou pregunta, viniendo detrás de Steve. "Hermana, es mejor que no hayas tocado ningún alimento mío".

Y esa es la señal de Steve para reservarlo en su oficina antes de que las peleas empiecen en serio.

Es una mañana lenta, dejando a Steve con mucho tiempo para encargarse del lado administrativo de Cinco-0. Aprueba las horas extraordinarias, firma las requisas, se pierde en la tranquilidad del papeleo. Es meditativo; casi como nadar.

Casi.

Danny llega justo después de las 11, sacando una bolsa de papel manchada de grasa para Lou y recogiendo un puñado de billetes de Kono, sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión de falsa  tristeza ante cualquier comentario que Lou acaba de hacer. Luego mira hacia otro lado, se encuentra con los ojos de Steve y comienza a caminar hacia la oficina de Steve.

Oh oh.

Steve tiene tiempo para sentarse derecho y asumir un aire de atención indiferente. Danny no puede saber que Steve ha estado en el océano antes, ¿o sí? - antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de Danny y un pedazo de papel doblado aterrice en el escritorio de Steve.

"De acuerdo", declara Danny, dejándose caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Steve, "tienes tres días para ordenar tus asuntos".

"¿Qué, me pides un golpe?" Steve se relaja en su silla, haciendo una demostración de no tocar el papel.

"Peor." La sonrisa de Danny es decididamente engreída. "Te llevaré de vacaciones".

"¿Vacaciones?" Steve se inclina hacia adelante, tomando el periódico de su escritorio. Lo despliega para encontrarse con tres páginas: un itinerario de viaje, un boleto impreso y una confirmación de reserva para ... "Danny, esto ... esto es demasiado caro".

Danny se rasca la nariz, como Steve no sostiene un papel que los invita al Ha'aleie Luxury Resort en Maui, lugar de hamburguesas increíbles y conserjes de jabón artesanal. Increíbles hamburguesas que cuestan  _veinticinco dólares cada una_.

"Lo sé. Por eso nuestra pequeña excursión será pagada por el Estado de Hawai". Danny se encoge de hombros. "Yo, eh, hablé con el Gobernador. Realmente no has tenido tiempo libre en siete años y está de acuerdo en que alejarte un poco del trabajo podría ayudarte a mantenerte cuerdo". Hace una pausa, agita una mano en un gesto desdeñoso. "Tan cuerdo como puedas estar".

Steve se aferra a la excusa para comenzar una ronda de bromas. Es mucho más fácil que intentar procesar lo increíble que Danny ha hecho.

Lo increíble que Danny ha hecho por Steve.

"Cuerdo, ¿eh? ¿Y ella piensa que pasar diez días a solas contigo me ayudará con eso?"

Danny asiente y lo señala con el dedo. "Soy un tipo divertido".

"Lo sé", dice Steve, y esa es la broma, terminado.

El silencio entre ellos se siente inexplicablemente pesado, la expresión de Danny cambia de expectante a cautelosa a exasperada en el tiempo que le lleva a Steve encontrar sus palabras.

Steve suspira. "Mira, Danny ..."

"No digas que no", interrumpe Danny. "Todo el equipo estará de baja, sin llamadas telefónicas, nada. Dos semanas de R & R". Él levanta sus manos, palmas hacia arriba, suplicando. "Necesitas esto, babe. No me digas que no".

El podria. Él quiere. Pero él estaría mintiendo, y de todas las cosas que Danny merece de él, la verdad se encuentra justo en la parte superior de la lista. Además, él no es el único que podría usar un tiempo de tranquilidad. Sigue notando cómo, a pesar de que Danny ha estado poniendo un frente valiente, sus gestos se vuelven progresivamente erráticos a medida que pasan los días, las sombras bajo sus ojos toman un aire permanente.

Todavía no está durmiendo mejor que Steve. La recaída de anoche no cambió eso.

Steve suspira de nuevo, se pasa una mano por la cara. Cede. "Está bien".

"¿Bien?" Danny levanta las cejas, como si esperara más de una pelea.

"Sí", Steve grouse, "está bien".

"¿Estás seguro?" Danny pregunta, pero ahora se burla levemente, de la forma en que siempre se pone cada vez que Steve capitula sin discutir. Steve todavía tiene que descubrir a cuál de ellas se dirige la burla: Steve por ceder, o Danny por necesitar asegurarse.

"Sal de mi oficina", le dice Steve, pero la creciente sonrisa en su rostro parece real por primera vez desde ... desde entonces.

Tiene una idea, y solo tres días para ponerla en acción.

Mejor que comience.

~~~

Su habitación es más grande esta vez, con mucho espacio para una mesa y algunas sillas además del escritorio y las camas. Steve siente una punzada de culpa momentánea en nombre de los contribuyentes hawaianos. Danny mira la delgada carpeta de archivos en la maleta de Steve cuando Steve saca sus cosas, pero no dice nada. En cambio, los arrastra a una reunión preestablecida con el conserje del baño porque Danny es un hedonista desvergonzado al que le gusta probar y conseguir que Steve se entregue ocasionalmente al lujo.

"Tienes que dejar que te arregle un baño", dice, haciendo un gesto a la mujer sonriente y su cesta de tiras de prueba y muestras. Cuando Steve muestra su escepticismo (las duchas de tres minutos y el jabón artisinal no van realmente juntos), Danny agarra su antebrazo y lo sacude un poco.

"Babe", dice, insistente. "Las plantas de los pies se sentirán como la piel de un bebé. Permanecer sobre la arena será  _agradable_. Es increíble".

Lo único increíble que Steve ve es a Danny, que ni siquiera tiene que mirar para mantener su toque alejado del cosquilleo de las muñecas de Steve. Hace un gesto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero deja que el conserje haga lo suyo a cambio de que Danny prometa que pueden hacer el servicio a la habitación más tarde.

"Quiero mostrarte algo", dice a modo de explicación.

Danny resopla y pone los ojos en blanco, como para preguntar a los cielos qué hizo para merecer a alguien como Steve en su vida. Es el tipo de mirada que hace que Steve quiera señalar que, por cada paso que daba para mantener a Danny a su lado, Danny se llevaba dos. Eso no encaja con la narrativa preferida de Danny de sí mismo como la desafortunada víctima de las locas maquinaciones de Steve, sin embargo, por lo que la mayoría de los días Steve simplemente lo deja a sus delirios.

"¿Es una granada de mano?" Danny pregunta, haciendo que la sonrisa del conserje se resbale un poco.

"Lo dejé en mi otra maleta", dice Steve, y sonríe cuando comienza una bella diatriba que dura casi tres minutos.

Steve lo hace.

Toman las increíbles hamburguesas para la cena, y Steve tal vez come un poco más despacio de lo habitual, mastica un poco más cuidadosamente, se dice a sí mismo que está saboreando la comida, no se engaña a sí mismo ni por un segundo. Está nervioso, más nervioso que nunca con Danny, y por las miradas preocupadas que Danny sigue disparándole, no está haciendo un buen trabajo ocultándolo.

Resopla y se dice que debe terminar de una vez.

La carpeta de archivos contiene cuatro hojas de papel. Una de ellas es una carta de presentación y otra una estimación del costo del plan propuesto por Steve, por lo que las deja dentro de la carpeta y coloca las otras dos páginas boca arriba entre sus platos vacíos.

"¿Que es esto?" Danny pregunta.

"Planes para la casa". El corazón de Steve está comenzando a ganar velocidad. Él le dice que calme el infierno.

"La casa", dice Danny, con los ojos en la cara de Steve.

"Mi casa". Steve respira profundamente y se obliga a decirlo. "Nuestra casa. Si quieres".

Danny toca los planos con el dedo, sin dejar de mirar a Steve. "Está bien. Estoy escuchando".

"Bueno entonces." Steve se aclara la garganta, se inclina hacia adelante para poder señalar los detalles. "Escucha. Si cerramos el piso de arriba, ampliamos este baño", le da a los planos un toque propio, y derribamos una pared aquí", señala, "Charlie puede tener el dormitorio libre y Grace puede tener el mío. Es más pequeño que el de Charlie, pero tendrá acceso al lanai de la planta superior, así que no creo que le importe. Tendrás tu propio espacio con acceso al baño, aquí". Él indica el espacio que, en este momento, está abierto a la sala de estar de la planta baja, sabiendo que Danny nunca confiaría en un piso recién insertado para llevar con seguridad a sus hijos. En el plan, la nueva sala está etiquetada como 'Danno'. "Va a ser más pequeño que lo que tiene ahora, obviamente, pero las ventajas de seguridad solas lo compensan".

Jesús, parece un vendedor de autos usados.

"Ventajas de seguridad", dice Danny.

"Tengo una habitación segura en el sótano", dice Steve. Su corazón, el estúpido, se está tropezando. "Mi sistema de alarma es mejor..."

"...si te molestas en usarlo..."

"...Y podría equipar el jardín con sensores de movimiento. Instalar botones de pánico. Lo que sea que necesites para mantener a tus hijos seguros".

"¿Y dónde estás en este escenario?" Danny pregunta.

"Mi vieja habitación", dice Steve, tratando de sonreír mientras señala la habitación de invitados en el primer piso. Se siente un poco enfermo, ni siquiera puede culpar a la hamburguesa.

Danny, que conoce a Steve mejor de lo que Steve se conoce a veces, simplemente levanta las cejas.

"¿O?" él pregunta, voz tranquila, expresión que no dice nada. Esperando.

"O", Steve se lame los labios, cierra los ojos por un momento, los abre de nuevo para mirar directamente a Danny, "o los niños suben al segundo piso como ahora, y los dos nos movemos al dormitorio de abajo. Juntos "

Danny sostiene su mirada, pero no dice nada.

"Es un poco más pequeño que el piso de arriba, pero pensé que no querrías que Grace o Charlie tuvieran acceso a una puerta exterior".

Danny todavía no dice nada.

"Quiero decir", dice Steve desesperadamente, "Grace va a tener el lanai de arriba, pero..."

"Steve".

Steve cierra la boca.

"¿Es tan difícil de decir?"

"¿Qué?" Steve parpadea.

"No me malinterpreten, esto es ..." Danny agita los planos, "No sé lo que es, pero es algo. Pero no insististe en quedarte a cenar solo para ofrecerme esto. Podrías haber hecho eso en cualquier restaurante ". Le da a Steve una mirada que es a la vez cariñosa y triste. "Sé que eres un hombre de acción, cariño, pero este soy yo, aquí. Solo di lo que quieras".

Me gusta así de fácil como si tuviera mucha experiencia queriendo cosas solo por el hecho de aferrarse a ellas.

Jodido Jesús Cristo

"Cuando yo fui ... Cuando me tenían a mí", dice Steve, saca las palabras de donde están atrapadas en su garganta como plomo, "sabía que vendrías. Sabía que me encontrarías".

Danny toma su mano, se agarra, cálido y seguro.

"Por supuesto que te encontramos. Siempre lo hacemos".

Steve niega con la cabeza. "No, no el equipo". Él duda, y luego sigue, "Sí, el equipo, pero tú, _tú_ , Danny. Me encontraste, como sabía que lo harías. Cuando me desperté en el hospital, sabía que estarías allí, y que 'Todos los días estarías allí'. Me encontraste nuevamente cuando estuve a punto de arruinar ese caso y me mantuviste unido cuando todo terminó. Lo hiciste". Él tiene que parpadear contra la repentina humedad en sus ojos. Lo que Danny hizo por él,  _lo ha hecho por él_ , es tan grande que apenas puede comprenderlo, y mucho menos ponerlo en palabras que no son vacilantes e inadecuadas. "Creo que solo ... quiero seguir sabiendo que estarás allí. Tú, tus hijos ... Sé que es egoísta. Pero eso es lo que quiero".

Él exhala, de repente cansado.

Él quiere mucho estos días. Las islas para estar a salvo. María para tener una vida feliz. Su equipo para dejar de parecerse a los heridos que caminan. Pero, sobre todo, él quiere a Danny. En su vida, en su casa; en su cama si puede hacerlo realidad. Él solo ... él quiere a Danny. De cualquier forma que pueda atraparlo, él lo quiere. Para él, mientras pueda aferrarse a él.

Es agotador, todo lo que falta, pero después de todo lo que han pasado, seguramente se ha permitido ser un poco egoista.

Excepto que Danny lo mira fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca abierta, como si no lo hubiera ... como si no lo viese venir.

"¿Tienes daño cerebral?" él pregunta, cada palabra gotea incredulidad.

Steve se echa hacia atrás, pica. "Si no lo quieres..."

"¿Quieres saber que estaré allí?" Y allí van las manos, saludando. "¿Cómo, cómo, te pregunto, no he estado allí, eh? ¡He sido tu copia de seguridad desde el día en que nos conocimos! ¿Cómo es que no está allí? Y mis hijos..."

"Puedes decir que no, ya sabes".

"...Te amo, hombre de las cavernas, y si piensas..."

"... ¿Qué?" Steve pregunta, de repente sin aliento.

"...por un momento que no estarían encantados de mudarse contigo, me gustaría saberlo ahora para poder decirle al Gobernador que designe a otra persona para tu grupo de élite porque es evidente que no está a la altura del ¡trabajo!" Danny lo señala con un dedo. "¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que te amamos para que te quede claro, eh? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que llamarte ohana? Entonces quieres mantenernos cerca, eso no es egoísta, ¡eso es humano!" Él mira. "¿Y por qué diablos estás sonriendo, animal?"

"Voy a besarte ahora", Steve le informa, la alegría se eleva en él como la marea, cálida e imparable. Se pone de pie, camina alrededor de la mesa, apoya una mano sobre el hombro de Danny.

"Oh, lo harás, ¿verdad?" Danny se burla, pero sus ojos son brillantes. "¿Estás seguro de que no es demasiado pa..."

Resulta que obligar a Danny a callarse no es tan simple como besarlo en silencio. Sigue haciendo ruidos, exhalaciones entrecortadas cuando Steve mordisquea la comisura de su boca, irrita a pequeños gruñidos cuando el ángulo del beso no es del agrado de él, zumbidos satisfechos cuando se lame la boca a Steve o Steve deja escapar un sonido de su propio. Él es agresivo, exasperante, tan completamente adictivo que Steve sabe que se quedará con Danny por el resto de su vida.

Parece que a Danny no le importa.

"Deberías haber sabido que serías una amenaza", dice entre los besos de Steve, "siempre lo estás, esto no es una sorpresa".

"¿Alguna vez te callaste?" Steve pregunta, y se siente estúpidamente feliz cuando Danny se ríe de él y le dice: "Nunca, cariño".

Se suben a la misma cama esa noche sin hablar de eso. Están demasiado exhaustos para el sexo, pero el calor de Danny en los brazos de Steve se siente demasiado bien para soltarle, y Danny se aferra a los suyos. Están muy dañados, los dos, pero especialmente Steve. No cree que tener a Danny cerca mantendrá a raya las pesadillas.

Pero si se despierta en el medio de la noche, al menos ahora Danny estará allí, pasando el pulgar por el cuello de Steve y murmurando tranquilidad.

Es suficiente para salir adelante.

~~~

Vivir juntos no es fácil, ni mágicamente arregla a nadie. A Steve le gusta que las cosas se hagan a su manera, mientras que Danny se burla de su autoridad. Danny puede ser malo cuando está sufriendo, mientras Steve se retrae y espera a que pase el dolor. Ambos se ponen irritables cuando tienen hambre, pero sus definiciones de bocadillos difieren considerablemente, con los batidos de trigo de Steve en un extremo de la encimera y las hamburguesas de Danny en el otro. Grace, cuando se queda, puede ser ingeniosa y dulce en un momento, malhumorada y hosca al siguiente. Charlie piensa que las olas son demasiado fuertes, e incluso la expresión reivindicada de Danny comienza a fallar cuando el niño los despierta por tercera vez en la misma noche.

Pero cuando Steve se despierta, Danny está allí para acercarlo. Cuando Steve se acuesta por la noche, cuando se despierta por la mañana, cuando lava los platos después de una comida al aire libre en la playa y cuando juguetea con su auto, al escuchar los mejores de Jersey resuenan en la casa mientras los parlantes son guiados hasta sus límites. Cuando se pone a cocinar y espera a que se termine la cena, cuando arroja un poco de carne en la parrilla, cuando entra a la ducha o sale del océano. Danny está allí.

Danny ama a Steve, totalmente y sin reservas, y también sus hijos. Steve los ama a ellos con una posesividad que a veces lo asusta. No son la familia que alguna vez se imaginó a sí mismo teniendo, si lo pensó en absoluto, pero que de alguna manera los hace aún más perfectos.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí", murmura en la cálida piel del hombro de Danny, ya más que medio dormido.

"Eres muy sentimental", gruñó Danny. Sus dedos se tensan alrededor de la mano de Steve.

Steve duerme.

\-----

**FIN.**


End file.
